Not Your Average Shop Girl
by RngrThorne
Summary: What if Rose had been something other than a 'normal' girl when she'd met the Doctor?  Just a oneshot for the fun of it.


The basement elevator pinged just before opening to permit a girl of nineteen with blond hair to exit. Looking around, she called out, "Wilson?" before as she walked down the corridor.

"Wilson, I've the lottery money. Wilson?" she said. Pausing, she ran a hand through her hair as she sighed. "I should've stayed with the Council," she grumbled. Setting her shoulders, she continued until she reached a door with a sign that read, "HP Wilson CEO."

"Wilson," she complained, "they're closing up the shop. Come on, I can't hang about! Wilson, it's Rose, come one and open up."

A sudden sound further along the corridor attracts her attention, causing her to fold the money bag small and tucking it behind a box. Pulling something from the inside of her jacket, she moves toward the source of the noise. "Hello? Wilson? It's Rose."

After pausing for a moment outside of a fire door, she steps through to see that it is a room for storing shop dummies. Rose stopped long enough to turn on the light then proceeding further into the room. "Wilson, I'm going to slap you for this," she whispered to herself. Reaching a door at the side, she finds it locked just as the door she came through closed.

"This isn't funny, you know," she announced as she checked the door to find it now locked as well. A small sound from behind her brought only a grumble before she moved farther into the room once more.

"All this mucking about is going to get someone, namely you, hurt," she stated.

When a dummy behind Rose turned her way, she spun and let loose with a kick that sent it flying across the room. "Hope you learned something," she tells it as she steps over to make sure she hadn't injured someone. "Now you see it's not very," Rose's eyes widened, "funny." After blinking a few times, the blond realizes that the figure isn't someone in a costume, but an actual dummy. Another sound from behind her caused Rose to spin and strike out with the object concealed in her hand. The second dummy staggered backward with the wooden stake now buried deep into its chest but quickly recovered.

"This isn't normal," Rose told herself. "Figures I'd end up in the middle of it." Slipping into a ready stance, Rose threw a punch that not only dented the second dummy's head, but sent it flying off of the body. "Derek, if this is your idea of a joke I'm going to be very cross."

A spin kick broke the dummy that had come up behind her in half. The rest of the dummies began to close in as she realized she was heavily outnumbered. Backed against a wall, Rose her fists as she prepared to defend herself. Then a hand settled onto her arm, causing her to turn and look at the owner.

"Run," the man in the black jacket told her as he pulled her out of the way.

The two ran down the corridor as the group of animated mannequins pursued them. Rounding a corner, they came to another lift. The man pressed the button as the mannequins came through the door. When the lift doors failed to open, Rose turned and threw herself at the crowd of dummies, causing a domino effect. Flipping to her feet, she turned to her new companion and saw a somewhat impressed look on his face.

"Not bad," he told her with a smirk.

"I take me vitamins," she explained.

"Nice vitamins," he shot back as the door to the lift opened.

"That almost sounded dirty," she commented as they got onto the lift. As the doors closed, however, one of the mannequins thrust their arm through. With an effort, the man pulled it off. "You pulled off his arm?"

"Yep."

"No blood?"

"Nope."

"No ichor? Goo, anything?"

"Nope." He tossed the arm over to her. She grimaced as she glanced at where it had once been attached. "Nice fighting back there."

"Thanks," she said offhandedly. Turning her face back to him, she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And you?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler."

"Well, I wish the circumstances had been a little less deadly," she said with a smirk.

"You know," he crossed his arms, "the last time I saw someone fight like that they were killing vampires."

"Oh!" Rose looked away before saying, "Uh, vampires aren't real."

"You know they are," he stated in a calm voice. "After all, you're one of the 'in every generation' set."

"It's not like that," she said in a still voice.

"Yeah, now it's 'all in a generation' or something like that." Uncrossing his arms, he shrugged. "You Slayers were easier to keep up with when there was only one of you. So," he grinned as he asked, "what do you think we're up against?"

"We?"

"Hey, I've got the best backup there is. Do I look stupid enough not to accept it?" The grin faded as he ordered, "Don't answer that."

They grinned at each other as the lift dinged and opened.


End file.
